


Host

by guisu



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>把一些属于东边的元素移到西边用的YY产物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Host

　　“为什么我们要插手这个毒品案？”原本这时间他们应该在餐厅里好好满足自己的胃，而不是饥肠辘辘地聚在办公室里讨论一个根本不属于NCIS的案子……Ziva有些不满地指着手中的档案，“这上面不是写了由FBI负责嘛？！”

　　Gibbs瞪了一眼正从抽屉的某个角落翻出包饼干的Tony，满意地看到对方不甘心地放下已经拆开的包装，他才挑眉反问：“你在报告上只发现了这个？”

　　“我还发现FBI对这群人已经调查得很清楚了，只要他们能在这个叫做K.I的家伙交易的时候抓到他，就能把他送进监狱！而且第一页上已经写了他们得到线报说今天晚上K.I有个大买卖定在Shadow进行……等等，Shadow？”Ziva像是突然想起了什么，开始在档案的后几页里翻找，“Hunk？Hunk！他们的线人叫Hunk？！”

　　“Shadow？Hunk？！Boss，你觉得这件案子和我们正在查的Rex上校失踪的案子有关？”口吻中带着一丝犹豫，McGee还是有点不敢相信两件不相干的事情可以扯到一起。

　　“或许这一切只是该死的巧合？”

　　上星期他们接手了一个没有尸体的案子，一位早该在数天前结束休假回基地报道的上校神秘失踪。没有不良记录、没有特殊的嗜好，对他心怀芥蒂的人不是留在基地里就还蹲在监狱里，除了在他电子信箱里某封神秘的邮件之外，他们没有任何线索……

　　“我们从来没有想到过那封Mail里的‘Shadow’居然是家店名！哇哦～～这个K.I居然可以在这么短的时间里窜出头来，如果不是个狠角色，那就说明他运气实在太好！恩？照片上看他好像不是美国人？”发表完自己的观点，DiNozzo偷偷往嘴里塞了半块饼干。

　　“Tony，上面讲他有一半的日本血统！”McGee指着报告中的某一行示意，“不过，Boss！FBI怎么会把这样，唔……这样详细的资料交给我们，难道他们同意把案子移交给NCIS？”对于当天晚上就要进行部署的行动，会在几个小时前进行转交？McGee觉得有点不可思议，更何况FBI和NCIS之间的关系一向……

　　“No、No、No，Probie！就是FBI不愿意让我们插手，所以我们现在才会看到这份报告！”露出“多学着点儿吧！”的得意神情，Tony绝不会告诉他在半个小时前自己在一楼大厅里见过Fornell，“不过，FBI今天晚上就要动手了！我们怎么可以绕过他们去查这家店？”

　　“所以……McGee！你到Abby那儿去，想办法从FBI的线路里弄些资料来！DiNozzo、Ziva，我要你们在十分钟里想出个好办法！”Gibbs站起身来下达着命令，并在Tony再度把手伸向饼干之前把那包东西丢进垃圾筒。

　　“十分钟？”望着自己的食物，Tony发出哀号。

　　“等等……Gibbs，我们到现在还不明白Shadow是经营什么的？它边上写着的‘Host Club’是什么意思？那是家俱乐部？”Ziva发出一连串的疑问。

　　“据说这是种日本的叫法，其实就是牛郎店的意思！”

　　“牛郎店？嘿！”伸手打了个响指，灵光一闪的DiNozzo露出大大地笑容，“Boss，我想我有办法了！”

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

　　Jethro从来没像此刻般后悔过听从DiNozzo的建议，并不是说他不信任他或者这是错误的决定，只是……好吧！Gibbs在心里悄悄地告诫自己，Tony曾经也执行过卧底任务、他险些丧命，而这次的行动远远比不上从前的危险，他只是需要在一个特殊的场合里以特殊的身份去应对一些客人，他不能因为一些无聊的占有欲而心神不宁……

　　“嘿，你们说Tony是不是知道Shadow里会有那么多漂亮女孩光顾，所以他才会想出这样的办法？”和Gibbs一样身处在一辆装备着完善监听设备的房车内，Ziva边注视着屏幕边与办公室里的Abby聊着。

　　透过音箱，Abs的声音在众人的耳边响起：“我打赌他肯定不知道，否则他一定会清楚那里也招待男客！不过，那些端酒的男孩还真可爱，如果他们也收女招待就好了！”

　　在Abby和McGee的帮助下，DiNozzo拿着份“辉煌”的履历以及介绍信，轻松地混入了这家店，应聘的自然是男性公关的职务。他们还为他配了副镶有收发装置的细框眼镜、以及微型耳塞，以方便和他联系。

　　所以现在无论是在车内还是办公室里，他们都可以在显示屏上看到店内的状况，包括店内的对话。例如现在——Tony正端着托盘来到靠近热带鱼缸沙发边，并在对方的邀请中坐下，那是一个长相斯文的东方男人，从得体的谈吐显露出中应该受过良好的教育……

　　“我还以为会去这种店的都是一些……呃，那种虽然有钱但却无法展开正常的社交生活的人！”用无法理解的口气，Ziva感叹着。

　　“也许是它经营方式上的原因？虽然不是会员制的，但一般只有熟人推荐才可以进门这点也挺特殊的！”Abby尝试地猜测着。

　　“恩啊～～”算是接受了这种说法，Ziva话峰一转，“你说，Tony平时总不能顺利约会的原因会不会并不是由于他拙劣地搭讪技巧？而是他其实更吸引男人？”暗自统计着今天晚上对DiNozzo表示出兴趣的性别比例，她越发坚信了自己的想法。

　　“哇哦～～”

　　“闭嘴！”无法忍受因她们的讨论而展开的联想，有些焦躁地Gibbs不禁咆哮道。与此同时，原本显示着影像的显示屏突然变成了黑白相交的雪花状，“怎么回事？”对于突如其来的变故，Ziva不由产生不妙的感觉。

　　“Abby？McGee？”脑海里还残留着那个男人把手搭在Tony手臂上的画面……Gibbs觉得他应该进去，就在现在！

　　“Gibbs，不是设备的问题！”知道他想到了什么，Abby连忙出声阻止他，“只是设备和设备之间受到了干扰，Tony没事！”

　　“Boss，我发现了点东西！如果是真的，或许Tony现在没事，但等一会儿……”

　　“干脆点，McGee！”

　　同样是留在办公室的McGee一直在处理着FBI那边的问题：“我前面发现FBI方面也在对Shadow进行监视，所以就尝试对他们的线路进行窃听。他们好像派了一个探员扮做客人潜进店里，结果被对方发现了……这此之后没几分钟，我们这边和他们那边的线路联系都受到干扰了，所以我猜应该是Shadow店里有着类似的干扰装置，他们在刚才打开了它。”

　　“他们想对店里进行清查？那Tony？”Ziva扭头望向Gibbs。

　　“该死，那群蠢货！我进去！”银发的男人拿起椅背上的衣服弯着身子打开车门。

　　“嘿，Gibbs！他们已经抓住一个FBI了，他们不可能再放一个NCIS进去！”

　　“谁说我是NCIS？”在关上车门前，他穿上外套，“我只是客人！Abby，帮我找个介绍人！”

 

　　店内的面积要比从镜头中感受到地大上许多，黑色与暗红交错的设计让整个房间显得华丽却不轻浮，在灯光下折射出光芒的玻璃茶几和与之相配的深褐色沙发沿着墙壁及隔离用的装饰植物分散在四周。即便Gibbs并不懂得油画地鉴赏，但至少他也能判断出挂在墙上的那些应该价值不菲……“先生，这边请！”在侍者的带路下，他挑中一处方便行动且不显眼的角落坐下。

　　“请问先生是第一次来吗？看上去很面生啊！”清楚对方早在进门时就曾偷偷地对他仔细打量过，Gibbs用早就想好的借口，像是随意般地说道：“是啊，第一次来！听说Anthony转到你们这儿来了？”

　　在这样一个特殊的业界，熟客几乎是每位Host最重要的收入来源，像这种追随着自己心仪的对象更换店家的绝不算少数，所以那位侍者立刻露出了了然的笑容：“那好，请您稍等！”

　　百无聊赖地靠在沙发上，Gibbs装出不在意的样子打量着四周，他发现在他四点钟的方向有一扇没标注任何功用的门，再往左边几步则是洗手间。而那个站在两扇门中间位置的侍者看上去似乎是做着引导客人方向的工作，但实际上却应该是担负着把守的职责？！暗自在心里估算着，就当Gibbs转过头想继续寻找线索时，那一刻、他的视线被正走向他的男人夺去了所有注意力……

　　他的眼睛告诉他那是Anthony DiNozzo，但他也同样不敢置信这个穿着得体、举止优雅的性感男人就是平日里在办公室被自己拍打后脑勺的Anthony DiNozzo？

　　裁剪得略带复古风味的黑色西装、领口微敞衬着麦色肌肤的白色衬衣，还有为整体气质平添了一丝柔和的细框眼镜，再加上他那脸上若有若无的自信笑容……如果不是Gibbs肯定自己没有产生幻觉的话，他几乎怀疑他看到的只是一位长得极似Tony的富家公子。

　　丝毫没有留意到对方的感受，DiNozzo在坐下时左右环顾了一番，发现并没有人注意这个角落时，他露出完全破坏他当前形象的灿烂笑容：“嘿！Boss！”

　　下意识地伸手给了他后脑勺一个问候，Gibbs有些不满地皱起眉头：“把你的眼镜给我！”

　　“Why？Boss！”发出低呼的Tony有些不解地抓抓头发，“如果你是说装在上面的那些小‘装饰’的话，它们现在应该在下水道里旅行！”

　　“你知道发生什么了？”

　　“我的预感告诉我突然中断联系总不会有什么好事，幸好这些东西只是装在眼镜上的而不嵌在里面！到底发生……”原本正打算问清状况的Tony突然抬高音量，“那你想喝些什么？”

　　“就拿你们这儿最贵的！”眼角的余光扫到正有人从他们右侧走过，Gibbs配合的回答着，并在DiNozzo询问眼神中倾身凑到他的耳边，“反正FBI付帐！”

　　“OK！”

　　DiNozzo闻言爽快地起身去拿酒，而Gibbs的目光则跟随着他的身影，直到他被某个男人叫住。不用几秒时间，Gibbs立刻想起这个男人就是信号被干扰前他在屏幕上看到的那人……显然，他对Tony很感兴趣？！警惕地眯起眼睛，前海军陆战队员决定等会儿让Abby查一下这人的电话和住址！

　　没多久，轻松地摆脱了几个人的纠缠，Tony回到Gibbs的身边坐下，借着往杯子里倒酒的间隙，他压低声音：“Boss，你有看到洗手间右侧的那扇门吗？据说那后面原本都是包厢，不过因为今天K.I有买卖要交易所以都关着。如果我没估计错的话，里面还有门直接通往外面，而卖家早就带着货在等K.I了！”

　　“那K.I人呢？”

　　“大概在你进门前进去的，他们还带了个喝醉的客人，但我看来那人应该是被他们打晕了！”

　　“是那个FBI！”准确地下了断论，Gibbs左手环住Tony的肩膀，在旁人眼中这两人只是亲昵地交谈着，“你能不能引开那个看守？我要到后面去看看！”

　　“站在两扇门中间的？”

　　“没错！”

　　“马上，Boss！”

　　Tony再度离开座位，Gibbs也在他和那名侍者开始谈话之后端起酒杯站起来，详装打量墙上油画的样子靠近他们。在对方悄悄给他比了个“OK”的手势后，那个男人就匆匆地跟着DiNozzo离开，而他则借机侧身闪进了门内。

　　里面是条狭长的走廊，走廊的两边是一间间在窗上镶嵌着彩绘玻璃的包厢，外面大厅里的音乐声被木门所隔绝，以至于Gibbs可以清晰地听到走廊尽头传来的笑声。他将手里的杯子轻轻地摆放到窗沿上，就在他准备行动的瞬间，他身后的门打开了……出乎意料地，进来的是已经脱去西装外套的Tony。

　　“怎么回事？”

　　“你说被他们抓住的是FBI？！所以刚有一群穿着防弹衣的家伙大叫着‘F、B、I’冲了进来，现在外面一团乱！”Tony边卷起衬衫袖口边小声回答。

　　“该死，又是那群蠢货！DiNozzo，在FBI抓住K.I之前，我们必须先从他口中弄到上校的消息！”

　　“没问题！Boss！”并行前进着，Tony突然冒出一个念头，“不如我们分开？这样比较快！说不定我还能比你早得到消息！”

　　“你比我早得到消息？”

　　“嘿！Boss！”

　　“你能比我早到一步，我就答应你一个要求！”

　　“真的？那我要件海军陆战队的制服！”

　　“如果你能赢。”

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

　　“没想到Rex上校还有个从出生后就失散的弟弟！而且他居然会去为这样一个从来没有联系过的人找K.I报仇。”感受着案件结束的轻松感，McGee靠在自己的桌子上发表着感叹。

　　“幸好他没有就此被K.I干掉，总算还保住半条命。”Tony转着手里的钥匙走进办公室。

　　“FBI放你回来了？”

　　“说实话，他们那边的咖啡很难喝！”

　　“嘿！Tony，”像是想到有趣的话题，Ziva从她的办公桌后走出来，“听说你今晚在Shadow赚的小费是你两倍的月薪？”

　　“Ziva，难道你对这个行业感兴趣？”

　　“不，我的意思是你就不考虑一下转行？”

　　“或许这是个不错的建议！我……”还没等Tony把话说完，他脑袋遭到的重击险些让他咬到自己的舌头，“Boss！”

　　“你的报告？！”

　　“马上，Boss！”看到Gibbs正准备离开的样子，他连忙快步跟上，“对了，关于那个赌约的事情？”

　　“赌约？”

　　“就是我的制服、我的海军陆战队制服！”

　　“DiNozzo！逮到K.I的是我！”

　　“但是我找到被囚禁的Rex上校，就在你还没遇见K.I之前。”

　　“……”

　　“Boss！！”

　　Gibbs想了想，按了电梯往下的按钮：“你晚上到我家来拿！”

　　“你要把你那套给我？”

　　“不，是你的！”

　　“我的？你可以这么快就弄到？”

　　“准确地说……如果按正常情况，你应该在今年十二月二十四日晚上收到它。”

　　“嘿，Boss！你不能这样，那我的圣诞礼物怎么办？”一手挡在打开的电梯门上，Tony有些不满。

　　“你需要二套制服？”

　　“哦，不！”

　　“或许可以这样！等圣诞夜那天你穿着它到我家来吃晚餐，然后……”Gibbs拍掉妨碍关门的手，在走进电梯的瞬间说道，“晚些我再脱掉它！”

　　“Gibbs！”

　　“等我从Abby那儿回来，我要看到你的报告！”

　　  
－END－


End file.
